


Invader Zilla

by mdizzle



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdizzle/pseuds/mdizzle
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kaiju recasting of the Invader Zim pilot. Pretty much what the title promises. I do warn you however, it is crazy and random... Just like Zim! So read this random story and have a laugh





	Invader Zilla

KOTM Godzilla and Shin Godzilla walked out on to a giant platform waving to the cheering crowd.

"Ya see?" KOTM asked with a smirked. "I told you the fans wanted universe building, not remakes."

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. My award still says otherwise."

A jet from Shin's movie flies in to his eye. "OW! Where'd that come from?!"

KOTM let out a small chuckle. "See?"

"Welcome Godzilla fans of every Era! You have proven that the Godzilla franchise is still loved and entertaining in today's world. However, to emphasize what kaijus can bring to universe building we will be sending monsters to different franchises to reek as much destruction as possible and show off the Kaiju superiority."

"Now let the assigning begin!!" Shin announced.

"Step forth Kaiju Methusela!" ordered KOTM.

Methusela trotted over to the Godzillas and bowed.

"Ah, I always forget that you're so much bigger in person." noted KOTM.

"You have been assigned to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, home of the super powered monster killing heroes!" explained Shin.

A pictured appeared on screen of Hulk winning against Surtur.

"Why would you send a kaiju THERE?!" trembled Methusela.

"However, because of your considerable size we are instead sending you to the Jurassic World universe, home of the tastiest hyrbrid monsters!"

"YES!" Methusela cheered before running off.

"Next," Shin announced. "Kaiju Behemoth!"

Behemoth came before them capturing both of the Godzilla's awe.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile outside, a certain kaiju was trying to get in to the conference but was continuously being ignored by the door-monster.

"Come on! Come on!! Come on!!! You gotta let me in!! They're waiting for me!!"

Cloverfield merely shrugged as he continued watching his giant tv. "Only Kaijus who have/or are a part of a movie universe are allowed in."

"But that's me!!"

"I know your son had a CARTOON universe..."

"Yes, but that's over now! I am still here so let me in!!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And last, step forth Kaiju Scylla!" commanded Shin.

Scylla stepped up to the podium and bowed.

"Oh now that's just disappointing." complained KOTM.

"Could you be any shorter?!" asked Shin.

Scylla looked up at the kings helplessly.

"You will be assigned to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, home of the super powered monster killing heroes!" KOTM assigned quickly.

Scylla's tentacles stopped wriggling and hung straight down in shock.

"This concludes the Kaiju Assigning!" bellowed Shin.

"Help yourself to some whale blubber nuggets and we'll see you at the minion station."

"Yeah, fill your bellies you stupid wannabes!"

"NO!!! WAIT!!!" a new voice pierced out of the front row. *"SKREEEEAAAAAAGK!"*

"That roar! Noooo!" KOTM groaned.

"It can't be!" shuddered Shin.

A kaiju pulled himself up to stand before the kings.

"Zilla!"

Zilla quickly bowed to the Godzillas. "Sorry my largests, the stupid door-monster wouldn't let me in. You're lucky I made it all."

"Zilla!" KOTM snapped. "You weren't invited at all!"

"Didn't you die like three times? The second time after being a cyborg?? Shouldn't you be rotting somewhere?!" asked Shin.

"Oh I quit that when I found out you were building universes!" explained Zilla.

"You quit being dead??" asked Shin. "I don't understand how you quit being a cyborg let alone quit being dead!!"

"Zilla, the assigning is over." interjected KOTM.

"But you can't universe build without me! I was going to have my own movie universe back in the 90's! Remember?"

KOTM facepalmed while Shin stared out in a daze. "Oh yes! We remember."

Flashback

Zilla was running after a taxi on a Brooklyn Bridge. "BWAHAHA! Yes! I will have ALL the Doritos Dr. Pepper Taco Bells for myself!! GAK!! On no I'm stuck!! COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME?! THE BRIDGE HAS ME! I'M STUUUUUUUUUCK!! OH NO, HERE COMES THE JETS WHICH ARE WELL KNOWN TO FAIL AT KILLING GODZILLA!!! I AM SURLY DONE FOR NOW!!!"

End Flashback

Shin and KOTM glared down at Zilla.

"I came back!" Zilla explained.

"You were fucking dead!" exclaimed KOTM.

"Dead? Or sleeping?" Zilla smiled.

KOTM face palmed again and Shin just sighed.

"Besides, no kaiju has ever been beaten down by the military like you. You were knocked out by a submarine for pity's sake; and if we're talking the destruction the military did more damage to New York then you did! Your hide just can't take the hits that regular kaijus barely even notice. In fact it is for this very reason Toho bought the rights to you just so they could rebrand you as 'Zilla' and have you killed by a REAL Godzilla just to emphasize the difference." explained Shin.

"But I was still part of that universe! Universe building is in my very soul! Like giant swarm of monstrous bees!! The bees command me! Do not ignore my soul!!" pleaded Zilla.

KOTM raised an eyebrow at him and then brought something out from off screen.

"Uh, as a show of gratitude for introducing Godzilla to the western mainstream audience uh... Here's some fish!"

KOTM plopped a dead Megalodon in front of Zilla.

Zilla stared down at it helplessly. "But..."

"Okay, thanks for coming out everyone!" Shin cheered.

"No! NO!! WAIT!!!" Zilla roared.

"What?" asked Shin. "You got your fish!"

"My largest, an opportunity to prove I can truly reek as much destruction as I can in a universe building franchise is all that I ask!" Zilla hugged the Megalodon corpse. "Gimme!!"

KOTM turned to Zilla. "I think I have a plan, just play along!" He turned back to Zilla. "We see now that you are truly worthy of universe rampaging."

Zilla held his head high. "Yes! Yes I am!"

"You will be sent to a universe so abstract that no movie monster has ever thought to rampage."

"Right!" Shin agreed. "And those who have thought of it, dare not announce its name."

"What's it name?" asked Zilla.

"Oh I dare not speak it." answered Shin.

Zilla furrowed his brow. "Where is it?!"

"Uhh..." KOTM stammered for a moment. He looked to Shin but he only shrugged helplessly, so KOTM moved over to their universe board and pulled out something labeled as 'CN Reboots' with the word 'Universe???' written underneath it. "Right here!!"

"Ohh!!" Zilla awed. "A secret rampage!"

"Happy now?" KOTM deadpanned.

"Yes!" Zilla grinned devilishly.

KOTM rolled his eyes and walked back next to Shin. "Kaijus! Report to the minion hall!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minion hall...

Shin held up a regular xenomorph for everyone to observe. "This is your standard syfy creature feature monster. It has an intelligence chip implanted in it so it may follow orders and kill invading humans for whatever den you manage to locate."

"It's also slimey." noted KOTM.

Shin held it up higher and bellowed "WHO WANTS THIS ONE?!"

"I do!" shouted Rodan.

Shin chucked the xenomorph at Rodan, hitting him in the eye. "OW!!! Thank you."

"So line up and take an Alien!" ordered KOTM.

Kraken stood first in the line and a xenomorph landed in front of him.

"Go make sure my way to the portal is secure!"

The xenomorph saluted Kraken. "*Hiiiissssssssssss!*"

Finally it was Zilla's turn and he couldn't be more pleased. "Ah a creature from the 90's just like me! I'm sure we'll get along famously!"

KOTM and Shin exchanged skeptical looks. "Uh, we have a 'special' xenomorph for you Zilla. Not to worry though, it will still be from the 90's just like you."

KOTM stomped on the ground and a giant garbage can appeared behind him. It had large letters on the base of it spelling out 'THROWN AWAY MONSTERS'. He started to rummage through it as Shin distracted Zilla blocking his view.

He moved Dren from Spliced out of the way and pulled out the xenomorph hybrid from Alien Resurrection. Shin reached his stubby little hand through a portal behind his back and pulled out a small chip which had the acronym N.I.G.E.L. printed on it. He went over to KOTM and placed it on the back of the hybrid's head.

Shin stood before Zilla hiding the humanish xenomorph. "*SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGK!*"

*THUD!*

The hybrid landed in between Shin and Zilla.

Zilla stared at it silently for a moment. "It looks kiiiiind of... bad."

"Yes!!" Shin cut in. "That's what the stupid humans will think! We also gave it the brain of that robot from your son's show! Made just for you!"

"I see!! Truly this is the minion I deserve! I am honored to be trusted with the greatest xenomorph of all time!"

The two kings snickered to themselves.

"Shut up, man! You're going to give us away!" chuckled KOTM.

The newborn hyrbid suddenly stood up and saluted Zilla. "Bio N.I.G.E.L. reporting for duty!"

"What does that acronym mean?" asked Zilla.

"Next Millennium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison!"

"And what does Liaison mean?"

Bio N.I.G.E.L. stared out in to space for a moment. "I don't know, but I can scream bloody murder if I get killed."

Zilla stared up at Shin. "Is it supposed to be stupid??"

"Not stupid, evooooolved!" explained Shin.

At this point it was taking KOTM all the self restraint he had not to burst out laughing.

"Well... okay then." Zilla single handled picked Bio N.I.G.E.L. and started to leave. "Come along Bio N.I.G.E.L., our rampage awaits!!"

"I want a ten gallon hat!!" delared Bio N.I.G.E.L.

Shin and KOTM let out a breath of relief.

"Finally! I didn't think that would ever be over!"

"I know we get some yucks but Zilla really isn't worth it. Unlike his son."

"Yeah, shame his cartoon is over but dem the brakes." KOTM shrugged.

The doors open and in came Zilla Jr. himself. He was carrying a giant bag of whale blubber nuggets.

"My largests! There was a sale on whale blubber and I immediately thought of you two!"

"Oh!! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!!" declared KOTM.

He grabbed the bag from Zilla Jr. and offered Shin a clawful.

"My largests," Zilla Jr. began. "Was my father in here earlier?"

"Yeah, practically demanding to be part of the universe rampage." Shin muffled out with his mouth full of whale blubber nuggets.

"I apologize about him. To be honest he was a pretty terrible father too."

"Zill Jr." KOTM choked out. "Let me tell you this from one American company Kaiju to another." He swallowed a big lump of his whale blubber nuggets and ruffled Zilla Jr.'s non existent hair. "The more distance between you and your father, the better."

"Yeah!" Shin agreed. "You had a good cartoon show. Its over now, but it was good."

Zilla Jr. bowed. "Your compliments flatter me my largest!"

"Alright, now get out of here kid." Shin ordered.

Zilla Jr. bowed and left.

"Think we'll ever see Zilla again?" asked KOTM.

"I guess it all depends on if CN Reboots actually universe build."


End file.
